


Fill Me Up

by yayayaYano



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Crying, Gags, Loud Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayayaYano/pseuds/yayayaYano
Summary: seungsik isloud, and seungwoo loves it
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 27





	Fill Me Up

Seungwoo didn’t want to hear him yet. He wanted Seungsik to stay quiet like nothing at all was going on.

He shoved the gag into his mouth, making sure there was no way the boy could make any noises. “You’re going to take this and you’re not going to make a sound at all, you hear?” Seungwoo growled.

His boy nodded and stared deep into Seungwoo’s eyes, a fucked-out lust relaying how needy he was to get pounded. “Good Boy.” Seungwoo brought his hand down to smack across Seungsik’s left ass cheek, making a delicious noise echo through their bedroom.

Seungsik clenched his ass together when another three slaps were delivered on the same spot. “I bet you wish you could make those beautiful sounds you know I can’t resist.” Suddenly Seungwoo is leaning down near the boy’s ear and whispering things that send shivers down Seungsik’s spine.

Desperately, he wants Seungwoo to let him make noises, to let him breathe out moans of his name from his pretty lips. Seungwoo smacks the other cheek hard, kneading them both as Seungsik squirmed. “It hurts so good, baby, I’m sure of it,” his lover growls, pinching the sides of Seungsik’s hips.

And of course he’s right, it burns in the most pleasurable way. Seungsik’s eyes fall closed and he ruts down into the bed as another blow is landed upon his red skin. “It’s going to be hard to sit for a while, hmm?” Seungwoo hummed, sliding his way to sit over Seungsik’s legs.

Seungsik lifted his head to gaze behind him to where Seungwoo’s intense eyes showed him how hot his lover was feeling. He smacked the angry red flesh of Seungsik’s ass before leaning forward and grabbing the boy by the hair.

A moan bubbled up but the younger held back. He had done this before and didn’t want the punishment he would receive if he disappointed Seungwoo by disobeying. “Shall I do more? How about we stop after 15. Count as we go.” And then Seungwoo was removing the gag and setting it on their bedside table.

“One,” Seungsik moaned as soon as Seungwoo laid a slap with his large hand covering a bit of both of his ass cheeks. “Two, a-ah and three!” He counted off each hit, which kept getting progressively more skin-tingling, until he was at seven.

Harshly, Seungwoo grabbed a handful of his boyfriend’s cute butt (which was becoming less soft and more raw with every hit) and squeezed. “Mmh, please,” Seungsik whined, not sure entirely what he was asking for.

Seungwoo hit him again and again, pulling yells of pain from the boy beneath him. “Thirteen!” His voice cracked when he suddenly felt both of Seungwoo’s hands slap down against his ass.

“Mh fourteen a-a and fifteen,” he panted, slumping against the sheets of the bed. “Ah, ah. Wait a second,” Seungwoo grabbed at his boy’s hair again and pulled sharply. “That was technically only one. So you still have another to go, baby.”

He raised his hand and brought it down so hard Seungsik saw stars. “F-fuck!” He exclaimed, grabbing onto the bedsheets like his life depended on it. Seungwoo’s hand even stung from the force he used to spank his boyfriend.

Tears welled up in Seungsik’s eyes as Seungwoo bent over him and caressed his hurting bottom. “Ngh... fif-fifteen,” the younger drawled out, sniffling as the pain started settling in.

“You were so hot, sikkie,” Seungwoo whispered into the hurting boy’s ear. “What’s your colour?”

Seungsik’s chest rose as he took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Still green. Just... shaken up.” He replied, turning on his back to wrap his arms around Seungwoo’s neck. “It’s okay, take your time. You wanna continue right? We don’t have to if it hurts too much.”

He only got a nod in response so he waited patiently until Seungsik gave him a smile. He kissed Seungwoo before reaching over his body and grabbing the older’s erect cock. “We can go now. I- I don’t need any prep.” He added shyly.

Seungwoo smiled and leaned to suck on the spot underneath Seungsik’s ear. “Ohh,” he moaned, bringing up a hand to grab at Seungwoo’s bicep. “Keep going.” The boy whined. He left marks heavily on Seungsik’s collarbones and the underside of his jaw, captivated by the sounds his boy was making.

Pulling away to look into his eyes, Seungwoo licked down Seungsik’s chest and stomach all the way to his ass. He bit the flesh there lightly then sat up. “Legs,” he grabbed for Seungsik’s legs and draped them over his own, scooting forward to be able to slide his cock into his lover.

Seungwoo spit onto his length and spread it around. Pushing the tip of his cock to meet with Seungsik’s hole, he let his gaze flit to how blissed out the boy underneath him was.

“Put it in.” Seungsik whispered, cracking open his eyes and giving Seungwoo a breathtaking smile. He didn’t hesitate to push in all the way right off the bat, quickly filling up Seungsik to the brim.

A high-pitched moan was cut off when Seungwoo leaned down to kiss the hell out of the older. “Mmh!” Seungsik whined into Seungwoo’s parted mouth when his hips started moving, gyrating every so often to make Seungsik cry out again.

“You like it, I know you do.” Seungwoo panted, ramming his hips forward very hard and finding his adrenaline levels rising when Seungsik’s soft voice turned into a choked squeak. “I fucking love it.. love y-you!” he sobbed, his pleasure levels at one fucking billion from the amount of times Seungwoo had hit his prostate dead on.

Gripping his hips even harder, Seungwoo felt his high nearing with how prettily Seungsik’s back arched into his larger hands. “Look at how flexible you are.” He grunted, thrusting harder into Seungsik’s beautiful body.

Seungwoo’s hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s length and he stroked in time with his own thrusts. “Mhh, harder!” Seungsik whined, eyes scrunched as the pleasure built up. Soon he was spurting strings of semen onto his stomach and chest, panting heavily while Seungwoo continued to pound into him.

The older wasn’t finished yet, Seungsik’s heat and tightness bringing him to absolute bliss. He never stopped stroking Seungsik into oversensitivity as his mewling grew louder.

Finally, he was coming deep inside of his boy, cursing as Seungsik’s back arched almost completely in half when he felt the white paint his insides.

“Holy shit,” Seungsik screamed, pulling down Seungwoo’s head to give him a heart-stopping kiss. Seungwoo’s hands found themselves holding onto his boy’s torso for dear life, squeezing at his skinny frame. “What the hell, you’re still hard.” Seungsik said after Seungwoo pulled out, allowing his cum to escape onto the sheets below his lover.

He grinned and flipped Seungsik over quickly. “Then we can go for round two,” He resumed his pace immediately after re-entering Seungsik’s heated core, the moans of the younger greeting his ears rather deliciously.

Seungwoo grabbed for Seungsik’s hair once again and pulled him up onto his hands and knees, gaining a better angle. “Aaaahh,” Seungsik sounded beautiful as he let Seungwoo bury himself into his body, letting out gasps whenever he got a jab at his prostate.

“Never stop, make me your servant!” Seungsik begged, sliding his hands down his own thighs and then reaching around to toy with the skin of Seungwoo’s hips. “Say my name,” he roughly commanded into his boy’s ear, pulling him by the waist so his plump ass was pushed against his hips.

He spread Seungsik’s asscheeks and delved deeper, certainly hitting his prostate with the depth he had achieved. “S-Seungwoo! Han Seungwoo, destroy me!” The boy choked out, tears gathering in his pretty brown eyes. “Tear me apart!” he sniffled, a couple more tears spilling out and falling onto the bedsheets below.

Seungwoo quickened his pace, slapping against his love’s raw ass so hard that the only sound either could hear was that coupled with Seungsik’s broken moans. He was going to come again, very soon, so he quickly shoved two fingers into Seungsik’s mouth.

“I’m gonna come so deep in your ass you won’t be able to get it all out,” Seungwoo growled, side-eyeing how beautifully flushed his lover was. Seungsik’s eyes were nearly rolling into the back of his head, tears streaming down his cute cheeks and past his plush lips which held Seungwoo’s digits.

Saliva dripped down Seungsik's chin as Seungwoo continuously pushed into his tight hole. "God..!" He shrieked, biting down onto Seungwoo's fingers, as strings of come dirtied the bedsheets for the second time.

The clenching of Seungsik's body sent the other over the edge as he ripped his hand from Seungsik's hot mouth, shoving his spent lover into the sheets and immediately bringing his now free hands to spread his cheeks farther apart.

Seungsik gripped the sheets with a yell as he felt Seungwoo fill him up yet again, strings of hot come flooding his senses. Faintly, he could register the many groans of his boyfriend as he kneaded his cheeks.

"Damn," Seungwoo panted, pulling out about halfway and slowly thrusting back into Seungsik's loose hole. He bit his lip as he saw some of his own come slip out around his cock.

The other laid out before him, sweaty and barely awake. Seungwoo's heart swelled with pride and love as he gently pulled out and left his boy momentarily to get a clean rag.

"Sikkie? Can you wake up a little please?" Seungwoo asked, patting the younger on the back as he cleaned his dirty body. A soft moan sounded below him as Seungsik flipped over onto his back and presented a hard-on in front of the older.

"Shit, you're still-" Seungwoo gaped, stopping his cleaning and fixing his boyfriend with a stare, "Do I need to take care of this?" He asked.

Seungsik's eyes opened and he gave Seungwoo a lazy smile. "Please..." he said, and the other got the message.

A hand wrapped around Seungsik's throbbing cock, causing him to twitch from the stimulation. He opened his mouth with a soft moan when Seungwoo slowly slid his hand down to the base of his cock.

The older's hand moved up and down his lover's length as lewd moans and noises left Seungsik's mouth. "Close?" A soft voice asked, the movements never ceasing.

Seungsik only nodded and scrunched his eyes shut, gasping when Seungwoo's thumb rubbed the underside of the head of his cock.

His hand sped up, pulling louder noises from the boy before he was spilling into Seungwoo's hand.

Opening his eyes slowly, Seungsik was surprised with a kiss to his swollen lips. Seungwoo's hand (the clean one) carded into Seungsik's black hair and tugged at the strands.

His tongue licked into his lover's mouth while he languidly stroked his scalp. Pulling away, Seungwoo pressed an innocent kiss to Seungsik's nose as the younger's head flopped onto the bed.

"That was... the best." Seungsik mumbled, stretching his arms out to wrap around Seungwoo's neck and pull him closer. "Let's take a shower." He proposed, eventually rolling the two of them off the bed so they could clean.

Even after a thorough shower (which came with lots of soft touches from Seungwoo), the next morning Seungsik felt a small bit of come drip from his hole.

"What the hell, dude," he sighed, pulling his finger from his entrance. Needless to say he decided another shower would be necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> mayday had me _quaking _bros__


End file.
